1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the technical field of sensors area.
More precisely, the present invention concerns a system and a method to determine the localisation of a target in regard of a sensor.
A non exclusive implementation of the present invention relates to an evaluation of a passenger seated in an automotive seat so as to control in consequence the airbag triggering.
2. Description of Related Art
The Applicant has filed on Jul. 28, 2005 a French patent application under number FR-0508072, which describes a technical structure of a capacitive sensor allowing detecting if the sensor is covered or not by a target.